Cupid Is No Angel
by KaydenceRei
Summary: Remember the beginning of Loophole? Well I do. Our PCP high friend, Cupid, sets his sights on Olivia in this remake of the opening scene of Loophole! Get ready for some drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: So. I don't own them. Or the episode. Or anything. Yeah. Just the idea?

**Author's Note**: Let me note that, this is my idea of what could have happened during the scene with Cupid in Loophole. Aka, the PCP high freak who threw Elliot through the window.

Dedicated to Kelly of the midnight dawn.

**Cupid Is No Angel**:

Olivia was almost bug-eyed. This man was absolutely insane. He was so high-on PCP that he was going on an absolute rampage in the precinct of all places. Cupid was definitely out for vengeance, there was not doubt about that. She watched as he threw a chair across the hallway and she, the captain and a few other uniforms backed away from him.

Elliot glanced in Olivia's directions as he grabbed the fire extinguisher off it's hook. Her eyes showed a fear he wasn't so sure he'd seen before. This guy was scaring everyone, even him at the moment. There was no telling what this guy would be able to withstand before they brought him down, and he knew he would be taking a chance with the fire extinguisher.

Olivia nearly backed into her captain as Cupid came towards her. This was bad. Her eyes caught Elliot's as he grabbed the extinguisher and she knew that probably wouldn't stop Cupid.

Elliot ran up behind Cupid with the fire extinguisher, using all the strength he had to slam it down on the rampant man's head before he got too close to Olivia. Of course, it didn't seem to even faze Cupid, who turned around seemingly even more enraged then he'd been to begin with.

Olivia took this as her cue. She turned and glanced at her captain and nodded to the other room.

Cragen nodded to Olivia, understanding exactly what she was running off to get. He was approving her motives. Normally he wouldn't approve a taser, but this man was not going to be stopped.

Olivia quickly ran into the other room for the gun. Hopefully it would be enough to bring this guy down, but she was beginning to doubt it.

Elliot was shocked as Cupid grabbed a hold of him and lifted him up over his head. They definitely never taught this kind of thing at the academy when he went there.

Fin grabbed the nearest thing to him, a chair.

At that moment, Olivia ran back in. The sight before her was almost too shocking to believe. She'd never seen someone able to do that to her partner before.

Elliot struggled in the air over top of Cupid's head, trying to get down.

Fin chose his moment. It was easy to tell that Cupid wasn't going to just hold onto Elliot for long. He took the chair and swung at Cupid's back. It was enough to get Cupid to drop Elliot onto the floor.

But now Cupid was advancing on Olivia, more enraged then he was before. He seemed to have no care in the world for the gun she was holding in her hands.

"I'm warning you now, Cupid," Olivia stated. "Stop where you are or I'm going to be forced to use this."

Cupid seemed amused. He didn't seem to care at all.

Fin came running up behind Cupid again, this guy was getting too close to Olivia. But Cupid was much quicker then he was. With one quick move the guy had turned, and thrown Fin backwards into a few other officers.

Cupid turned back around. A grin on his face as he looked at Olivia.

Cragen knew that look. Cupid was looking at Olivia like he wanted her, the man had truly lost it all in his PCP fit.

Munch knew the look too. And didn't want to see anything like that happen. "Olivia, damn it zap the bastard!"

Olivia was uncomfortable with the idea, but made a move to pull the trigger of the taser gun anyways. She didn't have enough time to do so though, as Cupid had smacked the gun straight out of her hands.

Elliot got up from the floor. He could see Cupid going for Olivia and that got him more motivated then he'd already been to take this guy out.

Munch grabbed Olivia's arm, pulling her behind the rest of them. No one wanted to see her get hurt from this guy, and given she was the only female in the room, and Cupid seemed to have his eye on her, it only motivated every man in the room further to protect her.

Olivia, for once, didn't mind being put behind all the guys. When it came to Cupid, she was almost thankful they were so protective at this moment. The man scared the living daylights out of her, and she preferred being as far away from him as she could. She couldn't exactly see what was going on now. But suddenly everyone in front of her, Munch, Cragen and even a few officers were knocked down by Elliot flying towards them.

Her eyes widened even more then they had been before. She wanted so badly to go for her real gun, but she wanted this man to go down alive, needed him to go down alive for the woman he had already raped. She quickly ran for the taser gun and picked it up. But when she stood, she found herself directly in front of Cupid, and he grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up with one hand and causing her to drop the taser gun.

"Not too bad," Cupid said with a smile as he watched Olivia struggle in the air against his hold. "Not scrawny, not big, perfection at it's best," he said as he looked her up and down. "We're going to have lots of fun."

Olivia struggled more as she was practically forced to listen to what Cupid was saying. Everyone had been taken out, she had practically no chance of getting away from the man. She was losing air as well as she made attempts to get more breaths, but the hold that Cupid had on her neck was stopping her from that as well. Instead of keeping up her useless struggle, she did the only other thing she could do, and yelled. "Elliot!!!"

Cupid smirked. He threw Olivia down across the floor before starting to walk towards her again.

Olivia's eyes were huge at this point. She attempted to catch her breath as she pulled herself off the floor to try and get away from him.

Fin and Elliot were both getting up around the same time. Both men came from behind Cupid, grabbing hold of the guy as they tried to keep him away from Olivia.

"Olivia, get the hell out of here!" Elliot yelled. "RUN!"

Olivia's heart started beating two times faster and she did as Elliot told her to. She turned on her heel and ran. She prayed she'd find some other people to try and help take Cupid down, because clearly they didn't have enough just yet. She through the doors of the SVU squad room, seeing a few people in there, but none that she really recognized. But suddenly her eyes met the concerned ones of Brian Cassidy. Before now, she didn't think she'd actually be happy to see him.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked as Olivia came up to him. He'd never quite seen her like that before, she was completely out of breath, but the marks on her neck caught his eye even more then how tired she seemed. "What the hell happened to you Olivia?"

Olivia opened her mouth to reply when the doors to the squad room smashed open. Her eyes widened as she saw Cupid coming towards her and Brian.

"Now, now, now Olivia," Cupid said with a grin. "It's not nice to just leave me out there like that," he told her as he walked towards her.

Brian could see the look in Olivia's eyes. This was obviously the guy that had done this all to her, but he also knew there was no way he could take the guy by himself. "Christ, someone get over here and help me with this guy!" he shouted to the other men in the room. "Get the hell out of here Olivia, go!"

Olivia stared at Brian in disbelief. Elliot and Fin couldn't take this guy, there was no way that he could. "Are you out of your mind?!" she yelled to him. "Fin and Elliot couldn't stop him!" she said quickly.

Brian noticed the other guys coming towards Cupid in an attempt to stop the guy. But he just wasn't going down. Pretty soon the only one left blocking his path was going to be Brian himself. And he was damn sure that wasn't a good defense for Olivia. "Go now, Olivia!" he yelled. "Hide somewhere!"

Olivia took a few steps backwards from Brian. She knew he was right, and so once again she made a run for it. She opened the door to the interrogation room and as she was closing it, caught a glimpse of Cupid throwing Brian into the lockers. She only prayed he hadn't seen where she had gone. She practically held her breath as she kept her back against the door. She couldn't hear anything yet.

She took a few steps away from the door. She knew one thing for sure. She didn't want to be near the door if he slammed it open. She supposed that was where she'd made her second mistake. She'd stepped in front of the one-way mirror. The moment that she did, she heard banging and pounding coming from the other side. Her eyes widened and she made a run for the door again. When she opened it she found herself being shoved onto the floor in the room by Cupid.

"I found you," Cupid stated, as though they were playing a game. He was obviously enjoying himself while playing it as well. "And now it's time to collect my prize," he stated.

Olivia had backed herself against the wall to get away from Cupid at this point. She had nowhere left to run now. And she could only watch on helplessly as he picked up the table from the interrogation room and shoved it against the door to keep it closed. That only made her feel more sick to her stomach then she already did. He clearly intended to rape her, and there was no doubt in her mind that she didn't have the ability to stop him.

Cupid grinned. "It'll be much easier if you just played along my little Olivia," he said to her as he began moving towards her.

Olivia found herself crawling further and further towards the corner or the room. It was the only place left for her to go to get away from him, and soon she wouldn't have anywheres else to move to.

"Get the hell away from me!" she yelled out as Cupid was right over top of her. She kicked one foot at him, getting him directly in the midsection. But it didn't even seem to faze him as he grabbed her feet and pulled them, causing her to fall onto her back and knock her head on the floor.

"OLIVIA!"

Olivia groaned from hitting her head on the floor. She could hardly move now with Cupid holding her hands down over her head and sitting on her. In fact, she could hardly breathe. But she did hear Elliot's voice yell to her. She made made an attempt to call back to him. "Elliot! ELLIOT!" she yelled back before Cupid covered her mouth.

"Only my name sweetheart, I don't want you calling out some other man's name during this," he stated to her with a sick smile.

Olivia muffled out noises as she tried to get out from underneath of Cupid. He'd taken his hand off of her mouth now and was starting to get her pants off. She knew trying to yell for him to stop wasn't going to help, but at this point, it was all she could do. "NO!" she yelled out as she squirmed more. Tears were practically running down her face now. "Please don't! Stop!!"

Elliot could hear the urgency in Olivia's voice. He was trying his damned hardest to try and get the door to the interrogation room to open, but it wasn't budging, even as he slammed his weight full force into it.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Okay. So. Yes, there will be another chapter. I'm not sure how many more chapters, but there IS another. Never fear. I would have continued on, but alas. I have to go to work. So I figured you guys could have this part:) So I'll try and get another chapter of it up tomorrow. We'll just have to see! But I'll definitely be working on it tomorrow, no doubt about that. -Kay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Er. Yeah. Here's the next chapter? (Such a subtle author's note.)

**Chapter 2**:

Elliot wasn't getting in there through the door. He realized that fairly quickly. He also wasn't going to waste time when he knew what was going to happy beyond the door and inside the room. And moved grabbed a metal chair and moved quickly to the one-way-mirror. Without hesitation he slammed the chair full-force into the mirror, shattering it.

Cupid was distracted from Olivia, letting go of her pants where he'd been pulling them down and standing up. He turned to look at Elliot and started going towards him.

"You're becoming a pest," Cupid yelled out as Elliot climbed through the window.

Olivia pulled her pants back up, and stood to her feet. She moved her hand towards her gun. There wasn't going to be any other choice soon.

Cupid once again had Elliot over his head.

Olivia pulled the trigger without hesitation this time, causing Cupid to drop, and Elliot to fall to the floor as well. Afterwards she was frozen though, dropping the gun to the floor and sitting down.

Elliot felt for a pulse on Cupid. No doubt, the man was dead. He was about to say something when he glanced over at Olivia. He'd never seen her like that before. He quickly moved away from Cupid and went over towards her. The lost look on her face scared him, and when he went to put his hand on her shoulder, she shrugged away from him and moved herself against the wall.

"Olivia.." he whispered. "Tell me.."

Olivia was silent as she drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them in an attempt to cover herself.

Elliot ignored the fact that his captain, Fin, John and a few others had finally managed to get into the interrogation room as he knelt down beside Olivia. He wrapped his arms around Olivia, despite knowing all of his colleagues were entering the room. To his surprise, Olivia didn't fight it. Instead he saw the tears forming as her head rested against his chest, and he knew right now this was the best he could do for her.

Cragen glanced at his two detectives, saying nothing as he caught Elliot's eyes. He would have said something, but the moment he saw Olivia, saw the nearly lost look in her eyes, he understood why Elliot was doing what he was doing. He wanted to do the exact same thing. He looked down at Cupid before stepping over the man and going towards his detectives.

"I killed him.." Olivia whispered, hugging her knees closer to her body.

Cragen said nothing at first as he knelt down in front of them both and looked into Olivia's eyes. He could see it. The guilt for killing a man, and yet still, she seemed almost relieved, which in turn, had probably served to make her feel even more guilt.

"Olivia.." Elliot said quietly. "You did what you needed to," he told her, keeping the embrace tight. "You saved me."

Cragen's eyes asked the question. 'Was she?'

And Elliot's answered. 'No.'

"Take her home," Cragen stated out loud.

Elliot nodded a bit before looking back down at Olivia. She was still sitting in his embrace. She hadn't moved even the slightest bit, and it scared him.

"You ready to go home?" Elliot questioned.

Her blank look and slight shake of the head was encouragement enough. She was saying no. But Cragen wouldn't accept that, so neither would he.

"Are you going to get up?" he asked next.

Olivia shook her head. She knew it was childish, but she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts. She didn't want to be alone..

Elliot sighed. This was going to be a long night. Because she was going to hate him for what he was about to do.

"Fine.." he stated.

Elliot used the fact he had her in his embrace to his advantage and lifted her off the ground.

"What are you doing?" she questioned him, shocked and annoyed, but too shocked to do anything about it.

"You didn't want to go home," Elliot stated. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to take you back to my apartment. Because you aren't staying here, Olivia."

Olivia frowned, but said nothing else. She didn't want to say anything else. He was doing what she wanted. Taking her somewhere that wouldn't leave her by herself. She closed her eyes, letting the exhaustion take over as she laid her head down on Elliot's chest.

Elliot's eyes softened slightly as he watched her simply give in. Olivia Benson never gave in to what others wanted her to do. He knew she was affected by this, it would have affected anyone. He ignored the looks from everyone as he carried out his now sleeping partner from the interrogation room. He didn't care what they thought, just that she would be okay.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Olivia awoke with a start. Her heart was beating rapidly and her head was pounding as a dream reminded her of the night's previous events. She was fairly sure the memory wasn't going to leave her mind anytime soon though.

It took a moment, but she finally realized that she wasn't in her own bed. She looked around at her surroundings, confused at first before noting in her head that this was Elliot's bedroom, simply by the pictures of his kids hanging around. So she stood up, and wandered out of the room in search of the man.

She made a guess, by the sound of the TV, that she was going to find him in the living room. As soon as she got to the entrance way from the hall to the living room, she could see him. A thoughtful look plastered onto his face as he stared at the TV.

"Hey," she whispered, making herself known to him.

Elliot glanced up from the TV and smiled a bit at his partner. He moved some folders off the seat next to him for Olivia to sit down at.

"You feeling okay?" he questioned.

Olivia nodded and moved to sit in the spot that Elliot had cleared for her. She was silent for a moment as she tried to think of what to say to him. But she couldn't think of anything. What did you say to the man who'd just saved you from being raped by a mad man? Thanks. But that wasn't nearly enough for what Elliot had done for her.

"I don't.." she started, but shook her head. "I don't really know what to say.." she stated quietly.

Elliot looked at her. He wasn't so sure he understood what she meant by that.

"Say about what?" he asked curiously.

"About what happened.."

Elliot froze. The look of confusion was replaced by the look of a man who'd almost had his life taken away.

Olivia frowned. "I want to say thanks.." she admitted. "But I don't think that's saying enough for what you did for me.."

"Olivia you don't have to thah--"

Elliot was cut off when he felt lips touch his. Her lips. He was too shocked to either pull away, or respond. How _did_ a man respond to that? Sure.. a lot of men probably dreamed about that. But what the hell did they do when Olivia actually _did_ kiss them? He didn't know what to do considering the circumstances.

Olivia pulled away, giving no real facial reaction to what she'd just done, but silently chastising herself in her head for being an idiot. Just because she wanted to forget, didn't mean she could simply use Elliot. She knew that, simply because she loved him. Maybe that was what led her to her next decision. Maybe.. just maybe.. that was why she couldn't.

"Thanks.." she whispered before standing up. "I should go home now.."

Elliot stared at her, watched her as she went to the door. It took a moment to get his senses back before the bell rang in his head and told him she still was uncomfortable being on her own. He stood quickly, following her to the door as she went to open it, and reached his arm around her and shut it.

Olivia looked a bit surprised, but turned around and looked at him anyways. She would have said something, but winding up face to face to him was more then unexpected. It was.. intense. Definitely not something she'd felt before when she was close to somebody.

"I don't think you should.." Elliot said, trying to ignore how close they were.

Olivia bit her lower lip and looked down, trying her best not to make eye contact with him. The sudden urge to do something.. do anything.. was getting to be a little too much.

"Olivia," he stated. "Look at me.."

She didn't.

"Liv.." he tried again.

Again, she kept her eyes down.

Elliot sighed and placed his hand under her chin, moved her head upwards until she looked at him.

"Do you really want to go home?" he asked her.

Olivia simply shrugged her shoulders, but her eyes said, "no."

"Do you want to leave her?" he asked next.

Again, Olivia shrugged her shoulders, and again, her eyes said, "no."

Elliot frowned. "Well.." she started. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

Alerted now, Olivia shook her head instantly.

"No.." she whispered, and her eyes told him the exact same thing.

Elliot understood her. He understood exactly why she felt the need to leave. It was because she had kissed him. And now she was embarrassed about it. He also understood why she was embarrassed. And that was because he did nothing back. Sure.. he hadn't pushed her away. But he hadn't exactly welcomed it either.

He nodded, and dropped his hand from her chin, and this time, her eyes didn't leave his.

"Then I won't leave you alone.." he stated calmly.

A look of relief seemed to wash over her face the moment he'd said that.

Olivia looked down at the floor again though.

"I'm sorry.."

Elliot raised an eyebrow up at her. What could she possibly have to apologize for? There was no reason for Olivia to feel bad about anything, nothing for her to possibly be sorry about. At least he didn't think so.

"For what?" he questioned, in pure confusion.

"For kissing you.." she stated. "I'm sorry I did that.. I wasn't thinking about it," she said next. "And I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything," she said, rambling now. "I mean.."

This time she was cut off. And this time, it was because of Elliot's lips on hers. Her eyes widened for a moment before she reacted. When she did, she wrapped her arms around his neck and simply deepened it without a thought in the world as to what it could lead to.

Elliot smiled at her as he pulled away for a moment.

"Should we?" he asked.

Olivia smiled, shaking her head no.

"Yes.."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Mmhmm.. you can guess where that led to. And it wasn't the kitchen. Could be the shower. Probably the bedroom though.**

**-Kay**


End file.
